Smile In Your Sleep
by xxhummingbird
Summary: RitsukaxSeimei Ritsuka knows he is being lied to. Is the fighter he once believed he loved taking away the one thing that he treasures, Seimei?


_Author's Note:: This is a short story about Ritsuka Aoyagi and Seimei Aoyagi, from Loveless. The song I have based the story on is "Smile In Your Sleep" by Silverstein :D Amazing song. It gave me the ideas to write this song, as did Chloe T__T with her FredxGeogre fanfic – check it out if you are into that kind of Harry Potter – seriously… Based with an OLDER Ritsuka. Baby Ritsuka is cute, but isn't appropriate for this story |: kthnks_

_Disclaimer:: I don't own Loveless, Ritsuka, or Seimei D: and I don't own the song "Smile In Your Sleep" by Silverstein. If I did I would be mega rich :D and unfortunately I'm not… *cry*_

**When I'm lying in your bed  
Play the motions through my head  
You know that I'm thinking, I'm thinking…  
And I have reasons to believe that  
I'm not the only one you spend this time with, but I'll stay…**

I never told you how peaceful you looked when you slept. It seemed that everything you had done would just vanish and everything would settle into a state of peace. I often wished it would stay that way, but I knew that the minute you opened your eyes everything would return to the way I had planned on forgetting. You had told me that you would always be mine, and I would always be yours. But… what of that fighter?

You would say that he isn't important. Your cruel nature would make me believe, but every time I saw that smile on your face while you slept made me question why I even stayed, or believed you.

**You say, you're weak,  
You won't let me down,  
You won't let me down.  
You lie through your teeth,  
You smile in your sleep,  
You smile in your sleep.**

I'd ask you often if you would always tell me the truth. You always smile. That same smile, and answer:

"Of course, Ritsuka. Why would I lie to you?"

I would force myself into believing your every word. I believe you that you will never let me down. You wouldn't hurt me… would you? And what's with that smile? You wear when you sleep?

**When we met,  
You said we were the same,  
You know that we're different, we're different.  
And all the times you promised me that  
Everything would work out in the end, you were gravely mistaken.**

I became the person you wanted me to become. I was warned. But I ignored those warnings. Believing that this is want I wanted. You think that I would always be faithful. Be by your side. Help you. You know that we aren't the same. That we can never be the same. I can never be the person who you want me to be. You lied.

**You lie, you lie, you lie, you lie.  
You lie through your teeth.  
You won't let me down.  
You lie, I deserve better than this.**

What do you think? What do I think? Can I even think for myself anymore? I can't be the person you believe I am. That fighter was right. I was better off when you were 'dead'. Now there is more anger than laughter. I'll fight until I break you my habit. Break away from your lies and tell myself that I can't believe in your anymore. I can't stay.

**I dream of steel. Marron and warm,  
Your end, your end.  
You gasp for air.  
I'll see this through, I'll see through you,  
Your pale, your pale,  
your pale blue eyes.**

If you die… will that mean I am free? I dream of it. Dream of the day where I saw your burning corpse sitting in that chair. In that room. In that all so familiar room. That's why I left. And I had thought everything was better, but you came back… My fingers laced across the smooth throat. Could this be the path?

**When you're lying in your bed,  
Your eulogy's been red.  
You know that it's fitting, you lie.**

You continue to dig your own grave. You think I don't notice the lies that slip from your lips day in, day out. It's slowly driving me insane. I had spent all that time wishing that you would return to me. So I could be happy. So mother's Ritsuka would come back. It was your fault. How did I accept you back so easily? Liar.

**You smile, you smile, you smile, you smile.  
I deserve better than this.**

But, I can't leave you…

_Author's Note:: Omg, that turned out weird. Ritsuka killing Seimei? O____O I blame the School Certificate and lack of sleep. That is what bought that one._

_Once again, I don't take bad reviews. I hate them. This site is for people to post what they believe is good writing. I don't need bad comments saying that this shouldn't be up. It was my idea, and this is how it is shown. Kthnks._


End file.
